Losing My Grace
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Grace walked out on Dean five years ago...she just wanted a normal life. Now Sam and Dean are looking for her father and need Grace's help to find him. COMPLETE b/c I can't think what else to do unless some1 wants to help
1. Grace Where Have You Gone

**Grace waited and waited and waited for Dean and John Winchester to get back to the motel. This was the first hunt she sat out on in her life. Hunting was in her blood, passed down through every generation. Grace's father Walter passed it down to her, everything that he knew. If it wasn't for Walter and Grace trapping Dean and John instead of that werewolf, they never would have met. Dean and Grace would never have gotten together. She would never have loved him, but she would never tell him that Dean wasn't the touchy, feely kind of guy, only the physical touchy, feely. That was about a year ago when they met.**

**Things started to change with Grace. She wanted to feel normal. She wanted to be normal. She couldn't have the life she wanted unless she stopped hunting. In order to do that she had to leave John and Dean. She heard the door open and knew it was Dean. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.**

"**Grace?" she heard him call for her. She grabbed the door knob and readied herself for the most terrifying battle she had ever been in. She opened the bathroom door and found Dean undressing. He still had his pants on but they were unbuttoned and he was topless. She had to look away. She could never resist his body, no matter how much she tried but this time she had too.**

"**We could have seriously used your help out there," he said looking at her. **

**Grace rubbed her one arm and he knew something was up. Dean knew Grace very well. He knew when she rubbed her left arm she was nervous, she bit her bottom lip she was thinking, she turned her slightly to the right she was hiding her blush and when her eyes turned a lighter shade of green she was happy.**

"**Dean, we need to talk," she said and she sat on the bed.**

"**Great, another Chick-Flick moment," he rolled his eyes. He didn't mean to be a dick to her, it was just in his nature, always has been.**

"**Dean, I'm serious." And by the tone in her voice he knew it. He turned around and leaned on the dresser staring at her. She knew this would be harder than she thought in her head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't hunt anymore."**

"**Why? You sick…you're not pregnant are you?" he asked hesitantly.**

"**No, I'm not pregnant!" she yelled standing up. "When have we never used protection?"**

**He smirked. Two reasons; he loved getting her furious and he remembered one occasion. "Poconos, five months ago. We were both freezing our asses of." He started walking up to her and when he reached her she felt heat fill the pit of her stomach. He always managed to make her shiver and get weak in the knees, no matter what he did. He gently caressed her arms making goose bumps run up them. "We were supposed to be watching the house and tugged on my sleeve and gave me that devilish grin…"He kissed her lips and then looked in her eyes. Something was still wrong. Her eyes were sad. He backed up a little and looked closer at her.**

"**I want to be normal," she whispered. "I want to have a normal life. I want this hunting thing to end with me. I don't want my children to grow up in a world like this. It wouldn't be fair to them."**

"**Normal life!" he yelled and she jumped. "Grace you know as well as I do nothing is normal in this world."**

"**I just want to be able to live a happy normal life without thinking that some boogeyman is going to jump me at every corner I turn!" Dean kicked over a chair. "Oh, that's really mature Dean, just start kicking the furniture around!"**

"**That's it huh?" He threw the stuff off the table. "You think you can pack up, leave and everything is going to be all Brady Bunch?!"**

"**Pretty much sums it up!" she grabbed her duffel bag and put it over her shoulder.**

"**Where the hell you going to go?!"**

"**My fathers, back to Maine, hopefully start all over." She walked towards the door, which had to pass him. He grabbed her arm. "And do you think Walters going to feel when he sees that his daughter is giving up."**

"**I'm not giving up, I'm moving on." She pulled her arm away from his grip and opened the door.**

"**Don't try coming back when things start to fall apart in that perfect world of yours!" He didn't mean to say that. He wanted her to come back. He watched her walk out, leaving the door open and she never looked back. She wanted him to have the last image of her walking out on him.**

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS SEE WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I START MY STORY WITH GRACE AND DEAN!**


	2. Five Years Later

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**Grace walked into her bar (that's right she owned a bar!) and smiled at everyone she knew. She dropped her stuff under the bar and bent back up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She smiled and kissed the man that belonged to those brown eyes, Tim Bernard. She met Tim about three years ago. She broke up the fight that him and another customer were having. Ever since then Tim started to come to the bar just to see Grace. He would sit at the bar hitting on her and flirting with her. After about five months of flirting Grace finally broke down and said yes to Tim when he asked her out. Tim was six foot, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tan and has the amazing biceps ever. **

"**How is everything tonight?" she asked.**

"**Well, boring until you come in," he said and took a sip of scotch. Grace grinned at him. "What time you work till?"**

"**Two."**

"**Bar hours suck. Come on, Babe, you're the owner. Close shop early and come home with me."**

"**You know I can't do that."**

"**Then leave early." He pouted his lips.**

"**I'm down a bar tender, Kelcee had her baby today and I'm down two waitresses. I'm sorry, baby." He gave her his puppy dog eyes and she laughed. Rosaline came over (the other bar tender). "Boss Lady, some FBI agent came in about twenty minutes looking for you," she said. Grace dropped the glass in her hand and felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. **_**No, it couldn't be…**_**She hasn't thought of him in a long time. "I sent him right over there." She pointed over to a man who had dark brown hair. His back was toward them. Maybe the FBI was looking for her and not Dean. Her hopes were shattered and brought back up at the same time. Maybe deep down inside she wanted to see him. Deep. Deep. Deep down. "He's pretty cute," said Rosaline. Tim and Grace laughed. "Only you would have a thing for an FBI agent."**

"**Does he have handcuffs?" she asked. Grace rolled her and Tim chuckled. **

"**What's his name?"**

"**Agent Mortin." Grace nodded her head and headed towards the detective.**

"**Agent Mortin?"**

**The agent turned his head and smiled. Grace was taken back when she saw it was Sam Winchester. She met him a few times but it was good to see him. "Sam!" She was excited to see him. He got up and hugged her.**

"**Good to see you too, Grace." He let go and looked at her. She grew a little, her hair now had blond highlights, chest seemed a bit bigger (but can it get any bigger) and she seemed even more fit then before.**

"**Wow, Sam, you trying to beat Shaq's height?" she laughed and they both sat down.**

"**Eh, I don't think anyone could beat his height."**

"**So, you're an FBI agent now? I thought you were going to be a lawyer?"**

**She grimaced and smiled at her. "Family business."**

"**I see."**

"**And you're a bartender."**

"**I own the bar actually. But I'm guessing you're not here to chit chat."**

"**No, Grace. Where's Walter?"**

**That stung! Worse than when Dean was brought up. Her father didn't take her leaving the hunt very well. He believed that she and Dean were meant to find each other, hunt together and have a hunting family. She just didn't want that. Grace smiled at Sam, he was studying her reaction to Walters home. "Isn't he home?"**

"**No one answered."**

"**Surprise you didn't pick the lock." By the look on his face she knew who did. "You're hunting with **_**him**_**?" He nodded. "I can always go through his things…."**

"**Uh…"**

"**You did that?"**

**His eyes went to the left and back at her. "**_**He did that!"**_** He nodded again. She was furious. "He has a warehouse."**

"**What kind of warehouse?"**

"**The supernatural kind. Keeps everything in it but I have no clue where it is. He has clues around the house."**

"**Thanks Grace."**

"**I'm going."**

"**That may…"**

"**Same, he's my father. He may hate me for the road I picked for my future but I still love him."**

**Sam for the moment there wondered if she was talking about Dean and/or Walter. Grace got up and headed towards the bar. She turned her head to see Sam and noticed him checking her backside out. She smirked and said, "Give me a minute." He nodded and headed outside.**

"**Who is that?" asked Tim.**

"**Old friend who happens to be working on a case that involves my father."**

"**I thought you didn't talk to your father?" Grace made a face. "I don't, but I need to find him…Rosaline!" Grace ran over to Rosaline. "Could you please close up for me?"**

"**Everything alright?"**

"**Hopefully." Grace grabbed her stuff from under the bar and walked outside to find Sam next to the Impala. As she walked up to it she had memories flowing back to her. Dean and her making out in the back seat, Dean, John and her driving together…John. She remembered the last phone call she had gotten from her father about three years back. John was dead. She cried that whole day. John was another father figure towards her even though all they did was hunt together. She knew John was probably upset because she didn't call and because she left, but Dean told her to stay away and never go back.**

**WALTER'S HOUSE**

**When they pulled up they saw some of the lights go on. Sam gave Grace a reassuring smile. "It'll be ok."**

"**Are you talking about Dean or my father?" She cracked a little smirk. "I can handle Dean. I just want to find my dad."**

**Sam understood where she was coming from to find her father. It took Dean and him a year to find theirs.**

**Grace braced herself walking into her father's house. She hasn't been here in about five years. The memories started coming back, growing up in this house, the front hall was where she learned to ride a bike. She was brought out of her childhood memories when she heard him.**

"**Sam…" They turned to their left to see him coming out of the kitchen. They met each other's eyes and quickly looked away. Dean turned to Sam angrily. "I thought I said not to bring her."**

"**I'm sorry Dean, but this is my father's house," she said annoyed and took her jacket off and put it and her purse on the table in the hall. "And last time I checked breaking and entering was against the law." She walked into the living room. He walked behind her, slowly checking her out. She seemed different. She looked more of a woman now than when she left. Her hair was longer and had blond streaks in it. Her body seemed more toned. "He would never tell her how much he missed her, how he actually lover her, how it hurt by going to Cassie, but it didn't work. He pictured Grace every time he did anything with her and it hurt. Grace still lingers in his mind here and there but he would never tell her or show her. "Didn't daddy kick you out when you told him your future plans?"**

"**Dean!" yelled Sam. There was no time for a love quarrel, they had to find Walter.**

**Without thinking Grace turned and punched him square in the jaw. He took a few steps back and grabbed his chin. He stare at her shocked that she would do that but it wasn't the first time she had hit him before and left a mark. Before they were dating he thought she gave him a signal to grab her ass but it just flirting and she broke his nose. **

**Grace walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack for her hand. She felt so much better. The brothers walked in and she saw a bruise forming. She internally gave herself kudos.**

"**Oh, no thanks, I don't need an ice pack or anything," Dean said sarcastically.**

"**Screw you," she said angrily.**

"**We played that game, remember?"**

"**Guys!" yelled Sam. They both looked over at him. "Not here. Not now." Dean and Grace quickly glanced at each other than back at Sam. **

"**We need to find Walter."**

"**He's probably at his warehouse."**

"**You said he left clues?" Grace nodded and winced in pain because of her hand. Dean went to go to her to look at her hand but stopped himself. **_**She left you!**_

"**Where are these clues?"**

"**All over. I found one before."**

**She walked over to a wall and hit it twice with her good hand. A pat of the wall opened up a little. She grabbed the picture and handed it to Sam. He gave a confused look and showed Dean. He scoffed and looked at her. "It's a pig crossing the road." **

**Grace rolled her eyes. "What's another name for pig?"**

"**Swine," said Sam.**

"**Swine Crossing. A name of a road."**

"**So why don't we go find Swine Crossing?" asked Dean.**

"**Do you know how many Swine Crossings there are in the US?" she asked him. "Trust me I looked it up. You would think a name like that would be unique."**

"**So we just have to find the road that intertwines," said Sam. Grace nodded **

"**Looks like where going on a scavenger hunt," said Dean.**

**Grace heard her phone going off and she went to her purse and saw it was Tim.**

"**Hey," she said and leaned against the wall. "I'm fine… No we haven't found him yet."**

**Dean watched closely as Sam searched the kitchen for anything else. The way she played with her hair, giggled and walked back and forth, she was flirting. He knew how she flirted. They went out for a year or so. Before she hung up, he heard the words 'I love you, too' come out of her mouth. He felt a sting of pain in his heart and head boil with jealousy. She never told him she loved him.**

"**What did you guys want with Walter anyway?" she asked as she walked back into the kitchen.**

"**I remember him telling me about a Banshee he fought," said Dean quietly. Sam looked at him oddly then back at Grace.**

"**I remember that thing, reason why my father is half deaf."**

"**You were there?" asked Sam.**

"**Course, one of my first hunts."**

**You know how to kill it?"**

"**Almost like a vampire. Cut its fugly head off but you have to burn the remains because their blood seeks out other witches with broken hearts that are nearby and will turn them." She looked between Dean and Sam. "You have a Banshee case on your hands?" They nodded. "You need a pure silver knife to cut its head off." She grinned at them and untapped a knife that was underneath the table. She sat it on the table and looked at them.**


	3. Banshee Hunt

"Let me come with you," said Grace.

"No," Dean said automatically as they walked to the Impala.

"Dean she may be some use, she fought one before," said Sam.

"No."

"Dean, we are all adults here, start acting like one," Grace said crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean thought about it. He really did want her to go with them. He'd rather have an hour with her hunting than not be near her at all. "Fine, don't get in the way." He was half way in the car when she said, "When have I ever got in your way?"

Dean popped back up and with that sly grin he said, "Poconos."

Grace felt herself blushing. She quickly got into the car avoiding Sam's eyes.

"What happened in the Poconos?" he asked once they were all in the car.

"One hell of a night, Sammy," said Dean and started the car. "One hell of a night." He grinned and kept his eyes on the road.

**SUPERNATURAL**

When they pulled up to the cemetery where the Banshee was hiding, Grace got out first, because she knew by the look Sam gave her he wanted to talk to Dean.

"I don't think you should come."

"Why not?"

"Your heart is still breaking. She'll attack you first, maybe even kill you."

"I'm fine." He looked over at Grace who was leaning on the car.

"I see the way you look at her Dean. You're not over her. It looks like maybe you even loved her…"

"Don't!" growled Dean giving Sam an angry glare. "Don't even say that." He looked back at Grace and then at Sam again.  
"Let's go." Dean got out and walked over to the trunk. He opened it up and Grace looked in. "I see you've added some new toys." She looked up at Dean and he smirked.

The three of them went walking through the graveyard looking and waiting for it to show its face.

"Maybe she's not here," said Sam.

"No, she's here," said Grace. "It's their hunting ground."

"How do you know it's a she?" asked Dean.

"Because a Banshee is a witch with a broken heart, who was turned by another Banshee. Do some research once in a while and you would know this?" she grinned at him. Dean went to smile back but fell to his knees when he heard this ear piercing scream.

"Dean!" yelled Sam and Grace. Grace was this first one to him. He was holding his ears and was in horrible pain. Grace grabbed his head in her hands. "Look at me, Dean!" But Dean couldn't hear her, but he could see the worry in her eyes. Did she still care for him after all these years? Grace was thinking the same thing. Why else would he hear the Banshee? Dean saw her grab her own ears and bow her head in pain. Deep down inside, the Banshee found her broken heart. The pain in her ears started to get worse. Grace's head fell into Dean's chest. The pain started to run to their chest, feeling as if their hearts were being ripped out. Grace felt tears falling down her cheeks but as soon as the pain came…it was gone. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. The palm of her hands had blood in them from her ears. She looked up at Dean and saw him just laying there.

"Dean. Wake up. Dean!" Dean heard her voice, but it sounded far away, maybe it was because his hearing wasn't all that well right now. He opened her eyes to find her above him.

"Are you ok?" He could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears. They looked over to see Sam walking over with blood all over him. There was a fire going off behind him. She grabbed Dean's hand and helped him up. His hand just felt right in hers but then she thought of Tim. She had to go back. She let of of Dean's hand and Dean tried to cover up the feeling of hurt but Sam caught it and ignored it knowing his brother would never talk about it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They drove Grace back to r little townhouse "Not much of a white picket fence," said Dean.

"No," said Grace and smiled at him, "a black iron gate."

"Smart girl."

"Learned from the best." She got out of the car and walked to the front passenger side and looked in the window at the two of them. She reached in her back pocket and gave Sam a key. "Key to my father's house. Just in case the neighbors see you doing another B & E."

"Thanks Grace," said Sam. She reached in and hugged him. She let go and gave Dean a smile. "Call me when you find him?"

He nodded and started the engine. She stood back and watched them drive away. She waited till they were out of sight to head back into her house. When she was inside she headed to her room and opened her nightstand. She rummaged through it until she found the picture she was looking for. She touched her lips and then touched the picture as if kissing it and started to cry. The photo was of her and Dean. They were in the Impala. He was sitting in the passenger side and she was leaning against it with her arms around him. He was holding her one hand. The two of them were looking at the camera smiling. John said Grace was the only one who could make Dean have a genuine smile without even trying.


	4. Mud, Fire and MakeUp Smeared Eyes

**Grace was sitting at one of the tables going through her inventory books. **

"**So, this is what a normal life looks like?" asked Dean walking in. Grace laughed shaking her head. "Did you pick my lock?" She smirked at him. He shrugged and sat across from her. "Why you still here? Thought you'd be off killing monsters and saving…excuse me, sleeping with damsels in distress."**

**Dean smirked. "Sam thinks he may have a lead on where Walter's warehouse is."**

"**Really?" Grace was interested in this. **

"**He's at Walter's now. He thinks once we get to the warehouse, we'll know where he went, what he was hunting last."**

"**Thanks." She didn't know why but she grabbed his hands. They stared into each others eyes. They were both getting feelings in their stomachs. His eyes would always do this to her. They were so luring and it seemed they could make her do anything. Dean always got lost in her beautiful hazel eyes.**

**They both jumped out of their daze when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to the entrance to see Tim. Grace quickly let go of Deans hands and gave Tim a smile. "Hi Tim." **

"**Hey Grace. Just came by to check on you. Everything ok?" he asked and kissed her cheek.**

"**Yeah, this is an old friend, Dean…Thompson." Grace knew the procedure; don't give out their real last names. "Dean this is my b-b-boyfriend, Tim Robinson." She didn't know why she stuttered. **

"**Another old friend?" asked Tim.**

"**They're cousins. Dean was just coming to see how I was holding up."**

**Tim nodded, not sure if he believed the whole 'friend' thing. He felt there may be more between them. "You still coming tonight?" he asked.**

**Grace completely forgot about their dinner date. She just smiled. "Yeah."**

"**Alright, Christine's at seven." He kissed her on the lips lightly and nodded to Dean before he left. She looked at Dean and he raised an eyebrow. **

"**Oh, don't look at me like that." She picked up her books and headed to the back, Dean following. "I bet there's been plenty of a woman for you." She put the books in the right places and turned around. He was really close to her now. She turned her head slightly to the right to hide the blush of him being that close to her.**

**She heard him chuckle and moved her hair out of her ace. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "Yeah, but none of them were you."**

**His hot breath on her ear made her shiver. She knew he was jealous. He never liked another man touching, looking or even thinking of her. But this time he couldn't do anything, she wasn't his anymore.**

**He moved his hand to her cheek and lightly caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. She closed her eyes and she felt his breath on her lips.**

"**Dean…" she whispered and gulped.**

"**I won't hurt you," he whispered and then kissed her. She responded to his kiss. He held the back of her head in his hand and took full advantage of her kissing him back. He sat her on the counter top and she wrapped her legs around his waist.**

_**Grace**_** she thought to herself. **_**What are you doing?!**_

**She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away. "I can't, I'm sorry, Dean."**

**She pushed herself off the counter. "The only reason you're doing this is because of Tim. I know you, Dean, you forget that I do."**

"**This has nothing to do with him." She could tell he was getting angry.**

"**What exactly did you think was going to happen? You were going to sleep with me, then once you found my father leave?!"**

"**You know I wouldn't do that to you! You can come with me and Sam!"**

**She shook her head. "My place is here, Dean. I have a new life without goblins and fairy tales."**

"**Without me…"**

"**That's not what I meant." She ran her hand through her hair. "Things are different now. And I want you to leave."**

"**Grace…"**

"**No, Dean! Go!" She pointed to the door. Without anymore hesitation he walked out. She leaned against the counter and started to tear up. "God, Dean, why do I have to love you so much?"**

**SUPERNATURAL**

"**What does he have that I don't have?" Dean asked sitting on the desk in Walter's study. Sam was reading one of Walters's journals.**

"**A career, a real normal life, no hidden identities…"**

"**Boring. She kissed me back…"**

**Sam put the journal down. "You kissed Grace?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**She has a boyfriend. That's even a new low for you."**

**They heard the front door slam and they saw Grace marching in.**

"**I think you're in trouble," said Sam and went back to the journal. Grace walked in grabbed Dean by the shirt and marched him upstairs. She took them into her old room. She turned around and slapped him.**

"**What the hell was that for?" he yelled.**

"**For kissing me!" Dean slapped her back and she looked at him surprised. "What the hell?!"**

"**That's for kissing me!"**

**Grace rolled her eyes. "How come Tom…"**

"**Tim," she growled.**

"**Whatever is so much better than me?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, maybe because he cares if something happens to me! He actually admits his feelings towards me!"**

"**I admitted…some feelings towards you."**

"**You're dick isn't a feeling!"**

"**It didn't seem to bother you. In fact I could have sworn it had the opposite affect towards you." Grace glared at him and to deflate his ego she said, "Yeah, well remember how you used to make me have two orgasms." He nodded smirking. "He does three."**

**Dean's lip curled into a snarl. He didn't want any other touching her let alone sleeping with her. She brushed passed him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.**

"**Three huh?" he asked.**

**She smirked nodding. She was expecting him to walk out all angry, not kiss her! She went to hit him but he grabbed that arm too. She started to get a hot feeling in the pit of her stomach and a dazed feeling in her head. With both arms behind her in his grasp, he pushed her down on the bed. She could always knee him but her head was lost in a daze. She forgot how much she loved it when he controlled her in bed. She was a puppet, his puppet and he did what he liked. When he felt her finally relax he slowly let go of her hands just in case she felt like trying to punch him again. When she didn't he let his hands roam her body, remembering every curve, every weak spot and every temptation he had for her. He felt her hands run through his hair and it reminded him of when she use to just caress his head if he had a headache or if he was having a hard time sleeping. She always knew when he was having problems sleeping, she could be dead asleep and wake up knowing he was tossing and turning. She'd just roll over and caress him. Her touch always relaxed him.**

**His lips moved from her lips to her neck. She bit back a moan when he found her one weak spot. She turned her neck so he could have more access to it. He nibbled and sucked knowing that's what she liked. Grace opened her eyes and her old clock was basically screaming the time at her. 7:00!!!**

"**Shit!" she screamed pushing him off of her. "I got to go. I'm late!" With that she ran out the door leaving Dean panting, confused, annoyed and excited.**

**SUPERNATURAL**

**When Grace finally made it to Christine's it was 7:45. As fast as she could, in heals, she ran inside the restaurant. She found Tim sitting by himself twirling a fork around his fingers. Grace felt her heart sink as she quickly walked over.**

"**I'm sorry," she said.**

**Tim looked up and she could tell he was mad, but he smiled at her. **

"**As long as you say you were being fashionably late because you look gorgeous." She grinned. She was wearing a long black elegant dress that had a slit on her right leg. Her hair was down and crimped. "Thanks." He got up and pulled the chair out for her.**

**SUPERNATURAL**

"**Are you sure this is the correct place?" asked Dean pulling up to an abandoned warehouse. It was a tall old looking building, no windows and no doors. They walked around the building trying to find a way in but there was no use, no door.**

"**Now what Sherlock?" asked Dean to where they started. Sam gave a confused look at the building. "I know this is it." He grabbed the journal from the back of his pants and flipped through it. "What was Walters's favorite song?"**

"**How the hell should I know?" asked Dean. He remembered Walter humming 'Ballin' The Jack" a lot. "Wait, uh, he would hum Ballin the Jack."**

"**That's it!" Sam put the journal back in his pocket. "Put our two knees close up tight." Dean raised an eyebrow watching Sam sing and dance. Sam put his knees together. "Then you sway them to the left, and then sway it to the right.****Step around the floor kind of nice and light." Sam tip toed a few paces ahead of him. "Then you twist around and twist around with all of your might." He twisted around towards the right. Dean looked around and pulled out his phone. He just had to record this. "Stretch your loving' arms straight out in space. Then you do the eagle rock with style and grace. ****Swing your foot way round and bring it back. Now that's what I call ballin' the jack!" Sam looked up at the building right in front of him. He looked closely to see things engraved into the building. Dean stood next to him. "What is that?" Dean touched one of them and found himself falling into a ditch. **

"**Dean! Dean!" yelled Sam.**

"**I'm fine! What the hell was that?!" he was whipping the mud off his face.**

"**Booby trap," said Sam. He helped Dean get out of the hole. He had mud all over him.**

'**Is there some sort of dance you have to do to open it?" asked Dean.**

"**No, it seems to be an odd key."**

**Dean looked closer at the engraved shape on the wall. "I've seen this before."**

"**Where?"**

"**Grace."**

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Grace was having such a wonderful time with Tim. She felt her phone vibrating and she looked at it. Dean. She ignored the call and shut her phone off. **

"**Who was that?"**

"**Just the guy from earlier."**

"**Dean?"**

**Grace nodded. "Probably wants to see if I'm ok."**

"**Look, Grace, there's a reason I brought you here tonight…"**

**Grace looked over at the entrance. Dean was standing there covered in mud looking around the restaurant. He finally caught sight of her and waved his hand to get her attention. The guy at the podium tried to get Dean to leave. **

"**Excuse me," said Grace getting up. She quickly walked over to Dean and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing here? And why are you covered in mud?!" They walked over to a quiet dark corner. She turned around and found him with his mouth opened a little and he was awestruck. "Wow, you look," he gulped and looked into her eyes, "amazing. How come you never dressed like this for me?"**

**Grace smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Because the only place you ever took me was a graveyard. Now what's going on?"**

"**We found the warehouse but we can't get in without a key."**

"**Ok?" Grace was a little confused.**

"**I need you necklace." Grace looked down at her necklace, the one she never took off since her father gave it to her one her fifteenth birthday. She grabbed hold of it and stared at him angrily. She shook her head. Sure, she was being a child about this but this was the only real thing that she had left knowing how much her father cared about her. "Walter told me to keep it safe."**

"**I think…Sam and I think it's the only way to get into the warehouse."**

"**Then how does my dad get in?"**

"**Duplicate? I don't know. Just give me the necklace…at least the cross."**

**Grace thought about it. "No, I'm going with you."**

"**You're going to up and leave Tony."**

"**Tim!"**

"**Whatever."**

**Grace rolled her eyes in frustration and walked back to the table Tim was sitting at.**

"**Everything ok?"**

"**Uh, I hope. They may have found my father. And the need me. I have to go. Love you." She kissed his lips and walked away. Tim leaned back in his chair and pulled out the little blue Tiffany box that has been burning a hole in his pocket for a couple weeks how, and threw it on the table.**

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Dean was driving towards the building with Grace in the car. It was silent, too silent for Dean.**

"**Let's listen to some music," he said interrupting the silence. Pearl Jam's version of "Last Kiss" started playing. It was the chorus.**

"**Oh, where, oh where could my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
she's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world"**

**Dean quickly shut it off. He remembered the first time he heard that son. It was the night Grace left. He was in the Impala driving around, every girl he looked at, he saw her. The song came on and his heard started beating faster and faster, he had to pull over because he couldn't take it. He cried listening to it, thinking of her and he realized he loved her. He would never tell another soul about that night. How weak she had made him feel. **

**They finally pulled up to the warehouse, still in silence and got out of the car. Sam looked at Grace and grinned. "Wow, Grace, you look beautiful."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Can I have the necklace now?" asked Dean.**

**Grace unhooked the necklace and placed it in his hand. She looked up at him holding his hand closed around it. "Be careful with it." He nodded and they looked at the wall. Dean took the cross off the chain and Grace gave a worried look. Before Dean put the cross in the engraved part in the wall he looked at Sam. "I'm not going to get electrocuted if I put this in there?"**

**Sam shrugged and Dean pushed the cross towards him. "You do it then."**

**Sam pushed his hands back to him shaking his head. They were fighting over who was going to do it for a few more seconds. "For Pete's sake," said Grace. "I'll do it. Never send a man to do a woman's job." She grabbed the cross from Dean's hand and pushed in front of him. She looked at the cross engravement and put the cross in. The saw as a door formed and opened. Grace smiled at them and they headed in. "To be honest, I didn't think that would work," said Dean and he grabbed the cross and put it back on the chain.**

"**Daddy!" yelled Grace. The warehouse was filled with artifacts that were supposedly curse, paintings, weapons and books. Dean followed Grace knowing she didn't have a weapon just in case something happened. They went up a flight of stairs and heard a huge bang from one room. **

"**Dad," Grace said in a low voice and looked a dean. He made her stay behind him.**

"**Dean! Grace!" yelled Sam. **

**They looked over the railing to see Sam running. "Up here!" yelled Dean?**

"**There are bodies everywhere!" There was another crash behind Dean and Grace. They started to smell things burning. "Sam get to the car!" yelled Dean. Dean and Grace opened the one room and found Walter lying on the floor.**

"**Dad!" Grace screamed running over to his body. The room was catching on fire and Dean looked around to see if anyone or anything was still in the room.**

"**Daddy," said Grace. Dean turned around and saw Grace crying holding Walters's hand. Walters's eyes opened a little and smiled at Grace. Dean kneeled on the other side of him but kept an eye on the fire. "Hey, precious, I knew you could figure it out, how to get here," said Walter. **

"**Sam Winchester did, Dean's brother."**

**She held his hand tighter. "Dean?" Walter looked at Dean and then back at Grace.**

"**Daddy, what happened?" They heard something fall over from the fire.**

"**Demons." He looked at Dean. "Dean take good care of Grace. Watch her make sure nothing happens to her." Dean nodded and looked at Grace and back down at Walter.**

"**Grace, I was always proud of you no matter what you did." The ceiling started to buckle. "Grace we got to go." Walter nodded and smiled at his daughter. "Go on, Grace."**

"**Daddy, no." She put her hands on his shoulders trying to get him up. She felt Deans arms wrap around her waist. "We can't save him, Grace!"**

"**No, daddy! Daddy!" She tried getting Deans arms off but he was stronger. He pulled her out of the room and once they got to the stairs, Grace didn't need Dean to carry her out. She ran down eh stairs with him behind her. When they got out something exploded from the inside making the walls shake and start to fall. Grace kept crying and she felt a jacket being put on her. She could tell it was Deans, it smelled like his cologne. She turned and rested her head into his chest. He felt her tears soak his shirt. Sirens started to go off. **

"**Grace, I need you to get in the car," said Dean. Grace nodded without looking at him. He wanted to comfort her. He needed to comfort her, but they had to get out of there.**

"**Just take me home," she said quietly.**

"**I don't think…" started Sam but Dean shook his head at him. It was quiet all the way back to Grace's townhome. Grace kept rewinding the whole thing in her head. **_**Why did the demon attack dad? Where were there dead bodies everywhere?**_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Grace got out of the car when they pulled up to it and this time Dean got out too. She grabbed his jacket off of her and gave it to him. "Thanks." He hated seeing her like this. It wasn't Grace. **

"**Grace, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked.**

**She nodded. Dean was not one for begging especially to a woman but he wanted her to go with them. "Whatever is out there that killed your father and those people, is still out there it may come after you. I promised Walter to take care of you."**

**She looked at Dean through bloodshot eyes and smiled. "I know you did. But I'm not that kind of person to take vengeance on something that took someone away from me. You know that." She cupped his cheek in her hand and caressed his cheek with her thumb. **

"**My place is here, with Tim and my bar. I'm not a hunter anymore. Goodbye Dean." She let go of his cheek and smiled at Sam. She took one more look at Dean and headed into her house.**

**She saw Time headed down the stairs. "Tim, what are you doing here?"**

"**Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Grace heard the Impala drive off and she started to cry. She leaned into Tim's embrace. "My father's dead." She felt Tim's hand caress her hair. "Shh…I'm sorry, babe." Tim looked up from her shoulder and at nothing in particular and smiled while his eyes turned black.**


	5. Demon Speeding

**A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone! I just got two new posters, seasons 2 & 3, and two books of supernatural. My holiday was complete. =] Enjoy the new chapter of Losing My Grace.**

**Dean walked around the unfamiliar bedroom he was in. He walked to the nighstand next to the bed. On the nighstand stood a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it. The picture was of him and Grace in the Impala. That was such a long time ago. Blood started to pour down the picture as if the frame itself was bleeing. He dropped the picture and the eroom startied shaking. A gust of wind came ouf of no where. Everything was falling over. Dean ran out of the bedroom nd the door slammed behind him. He looked at the door seeing blood emerge fromt eh cracks of the door.**

"**Dean," said a familiar voice. Dean turned towards the voice to see his mother standing in one of the rooms.**

"**Mom?" he gulped and started walking towards the door.**

"**You need to go back to Maine. Grace is in trouble. The demon that killed Walter is going after her."**

"**She won't come with me and Sam."**

"**You need to go before its too late. Before humanity is gone." The door slammed shut and Dean ran tot it trying to open it. "Mom!"**

"**Hello, Dean," said a voice behind him. Dean turned to see Grace. Her eyes were black and she was grinning at him. "You like what I've become?" She twirled around for him. She pouted seeing his face. "You don't, do you?" She quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Dean, baby, it just feels so good to be this bad." She tilted her head to the side watching Dean fight for his life.**

**Dean sat up and felt around his neck. He looked at the table in him and Sam's room to see Castiel sitting next to it. "Did you plant that in my head?"**

"**No you just had a glimps of what to come. Listen to you mother, go back to Maine and save Grace."**

**Dean got out of bed and turned the light on and Castiel was gone.**

"**Sam." He walked over to Sam and patted him on the back. "Same get up."**

"**What? What time is it?"**

"**Time to go! Let's go!"**

**Sam looked at the clock. "It's 2:45 in the morning, Dean. What the hell is wrong?"**

"**Grace is in trouble we need to go back." **

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Grace was closing up the bar nad cleaning it up before leaving. She went into the backroom and stopped. She did this everyday. She looked over at the counter where he and Dean were kissing. That was about two weeks ago. She took a deep breath and grabbed the broom. She walked out of the backroom to see two mend and a woman. The one man was tall and bald. The other was a little chunky, black hair and five o'clock shadow. The woman had long dark hair and was skinny through out her whole body. All three of them were waering black.**

"**The bars close," said Grace.**

**The oman smiled. "Oh, Grace. We're not here to drink, were here for you." Their eyes went black.**

"**Shit."**

**Grace ran behind the bar. The two guys cornered her. She quickly grabbed the salt and threw it at them. It hit the short chunky one and started to burn him. The tall one knocked the salt can out of her hand. Grace grabbed a bottle and slammed it against his head. SH eknew it woulnd't do anything to him. "Sorry?" she said in a squeaky voice and then quickly jumped over the bar. The woman moved her hand and slammed her against the wall. She held her there and walked up to her. "Why is it that hunters always go for shoot now and ask questions later sort of thing?"**

"**I'm not a hunter."**

"**That's right. You wanted a normal dull life. You wanted to be like all the other ignorant humans out there."**

**Grace watched the two men grab the alcohol and throw it everywhere. "I was there when your father died. He begged not to hurt his poor little daughter." The demon woman grinned at Grace. Grace never dealt with demons before, only ghost and monsters. Never a demon.**

**Grace snarled at the demon. "My father didn't beg." The demon smirked. "Who did it?"**

"**I'm sorry sweetheart, if I tell you the surprise would be ruined." The two men lit the place on fire. Just then their was a loud crash. Sam and Dean broke through a window.**

"**Dean!" yelled Grace.**

**He looked over nad saw the demon that had Grace. The demon woman grinned and took a coupl steps forward. "Oh, looky, looky, Romeo came to save the day. It's too late, boys, She's already been drinking the tonic for weeks now." She headed towards Dean while Sam took care of the other guys. He had Ruby's knife and stabbed the one in the stomach then slit the fat ones neck. Sam hurried over to Dean. The demon eyed the two open and the next thing they knew the demon was coming out of her mouth in a black cloud of smoke. Sam checked the woman's pulse but she was dead. The three of them ran out the burning building. Grace watched as all her hard work and earned money burned to the ground.**

**SUPERNATURAL**

**After dealing with the cops Grace invited the boys back to her place.**

"**What did the demon mean by tonic?" asked Sam as Grace gave him and Dean a beer. She chugged hers down. Sam looked at her surprised but Dean just had a proud smile on his face. He knew when she wanted to she could down one in a second.**

"**I seriously have no clue," she said sitting across from them. "What the fuck is going on?" She threw her bottle and put her head in her hands. **_**I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.**_** "First my dad, then the dreams…"**

"**Dreams?" asked Dean leaning closer to her. "What dreams?"**

**She lifted her head. Her hair was wild form freaking out and her cheeks were red with frustration and wet from the tears that slipped out. "I've been having these disturbing dreams where I have black eyes, and I am doing these horrible things but it…I just feel free and good, but I know what I'm doing is wrong."**

"**Why didn't you tell us about these dreams?"**

"**I didn't know I was suppose to be telling you everything in my life, Dean."**

"**I promised Walter I'll protect you and I don't know what I would do…"**

"**Don't!" She pointed her finger at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."**

**Dean and Grace stared into each others eyes. They were both angry with each other. Dean wanted so bad to tell Grace how he was feeling. He was angry with her but still in love with her. Grace was in love with him and angry towards him because of his lack of feelings. He was like a robot, wake up, hunt, eat, sleep and occasional sex. That was Dean Winchester.**

**Sam cleared his throat. "Um, what's that smell?"**

**Grace raised her hand in the air. "There's a pipe or something busted.."**

"**That doesn't smell like a pipe."**

"**Tim already looked at it." **

**Someone came burging into the house and they all jumped. "Grace!" It was Tim. "I'm in here!" yelled Grace. She quickly glanced at Dean and then at the doorway where Tim walked through. He looked at Dean and Sam then Grace.**

"**What are they doing here?" he asked walking over to her.**

"**Um, yeah. To check up on me. Good timing you think?"**

**Tim hugged Grace. "Tim, I don't believe you met Sam only Dean." Tim nodded.**

"**Grace, where's your bathroom?" asked Sam.**

"**Upstairs, the last door on your left." Sam smiled and headed for the stairs. He knew he was going to get it onc him and Dean left, just for leaving him alone with those two, but that smell is no broken pipe.**

**Grace, Dean and Tim were in the kitchen. Grace was making the guys sandwiches. "So, Dean what do you do?" asked Tim.**

"**I'm a plumber." Tim nodded and looked at Grace. Dean looked too and then back at Tim. "You know Grace that smell is really strong in here, it may be a gas pipe."**

"**No," said Tim quickly. "It's just a water pipe."**

"**Well, I'm a plumber, I do know some things…"**

"**That would be great," said Grace walking over with their sandwhiches. "You could see the damage and give me an estamet." Grace handed Dean his sandwich and glared at him. He grinned at her.**

"**No!" yelled Tim. The two looked at him and gave him a suspicious look. "I mean, I already, as a surprise, paid for a guy to look. Sorry."**

"**Oh, thanks, Tim." Grace kissed him on the head. Dean looked at him oddly. The smell was like rotten eggs and it was stronger near Tim. Dean picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He looked at the salt and pepper shakers that were in the middle of the table. He put his sandwich down and looked at Grace and Tim. Grace was at the sink and Tim was engrossed with the paper. Dean stretched his arms out and 'accidentaly' knocked the salt over. Tim jumped away rather quickly.**

"**I'm sorry," said Dean. "Sometimes I can be such a clutz." He picked up the salt. Tim was giving Dean a really bad look. Grace went to the table with a wet wash cloth and cleaned it up. "The longest I've known you, you've never been a clutz." She narrowed her eyes and he gave her a cheeky smile.**

**Sam came down the stairs quickly after discoverin sulfur all around the upstairs of Graces house. He found the three of them in the kitchen.**

"**Uh, Dean, I think we should head back to the hotel," said Sam. "It's been a long eventful night. I'm pretty sure, Grace would like some sleep."**

"**As long as you give me some hypnocil," said Grace jokingly.**

"**What?" asked Tim looking at her confused.**

"**A Nightmare On Elm Street."**

"**Come on, man. Everyone loves Freddy," said Dean**

**He still looked beweilderd. Grace shook her head and headed ofr the hall. "I'll walk you two out."**

"**Nice meeting ou Tim," said Sam. Sam followed Grace to the door, Dean slowly following, and under his breath he said, "Christo." He looked at Tim and his eyes were black, then wuickly turned normal. "Son of a bitch." He hurridly walked ot the door. Before leaving he turned to Grace. "If there is anything you need. Don't hesitate to call."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Be careful, please." Grace looked him in the eyes and was about to say something when Dean kissed her on the forehead. "Please, just be careful." He walked out and she closed the door. Sam and Dean walked down the steps. "There is definetly a Demon watching her or something. There is sulfur all around the upstairs," said Sam.**

"**Yeah, I know. It's Tim."**

"**Dean, don't be the jealous ex right now.."**

"**I'm not!" he shouted at Sam and stopped. He looked at him. "The dude jumped rather quickly when the salt was spilled inches from him. And before we left I said Christo." He started walking against towards the car. "Ok, so what if I get this boiling pit of pain in my stomach everytime I see those two together and now that I know this man is possessed and he is in there right now with Grace is freaking killing me! I want to kill that son of a bitch and if anything happens to her because of him, I swear I will go back to hell if I have to and kill every mother fucking one of those scums I can!"**

**Sam and Dean got into the car. Dean started the car and drove down the road. "I figured he's keeping her alive for a reason," said Sam. "Something to do with some kind of tonic. Maybe he's giving it to her without her knowing."**

"**Like being drugged."**

"**For what though?"**

**Dean shook his head. "I don't know."**

"**What was your dream again?"**

"**She was a demon…sort of like what she was saying about hers. But to become a demon and get out of hell takes years. And she was in her body."**

"**Demonic poison?"**

"**I never heard of it…"**

"**But you also drank demon blood. Could they be giving her demon blood?"**

"**Possibly, there has to be more to it."**

"**We better figure it out fast before she turns."**

**SUPERNATURAL**

"**There's been word spreading," said Bobby over the speaker phone. "That the demons have come up with a tonic to turn humans into demons. It contains blood and witches spells. It's a strong witch."**

"**So now demons and witches are pairing up. That's just wonderful," said Dean. "What's this have to do with Grace? Why did they pick Grace?"**

"**Walter and a few other hunters found out what the demons were up to. They found the witch that had the power and were going to destroy her."**

"**Why didn't they?"**

"**The demons found them, found Walters warehouse…"**

"**The same night we found it," said Sam and he looked at Dean. "The demons must have found the witch, killed Walter and the others."**

"**To punish Walter, they're testing the tonic on Grace," said Dean.**

"**That's what I figure. Why is it you boys find the most horrible hunts?"**

"**Seems like luck, thanks Bobby," said Dean and grabbed his jacket.**

"**Where you going?" asked Sam shutting the phone off.**

"**Getting Grace out of that house and away from Tim."**

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Grace sat on the couch holding a pillow tightly against her chest. The last couple days have been hell. Literally hell. She saw Tim come in with a drink in his hand.**

"**Hey," she said smiling weakly at him.**

"**Hey, made you a drink," he said giving it to her. **

"**Thanks," she said and sighed.**

"**You ok?"**

**She laughed. "No, not exactly. Just in the last month, things have gone from bad to worse."**

"**So you're having a horrible month, things will get better, trust me."**

**She shook her head, wishing she could tell him everything that has happened. Everything she would be able to tell…Dean. She could tell Dean everything supernatural that happen in her life, even some then, even though she figured he wasn't listening, but she would never know he was.**

**Grace shook her head out of her thoughts and put the drink down on the coffee table. Tim eyed it then looked at her.**

"**I don't need a drink, I need to go to bed," she said standing up and she threw the pillow on the couch. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach and she held it.**

"**I really think you should drink the drink." **

**Grace fell to her knees and screamed in pain. She looked up at Tim and saw that his eyes were black. He grabbed the drink and bent down. **

"**Now, just be a good little guinea pig and drink this. The pain will go away if you just drink it."**

**She glared at him. "Where's Tim?"**

**The demon laughed. "I put Tim in hell a long, long time ago."**

**Grace felt pain in the pit of her stomach. "Get the hell away from me."**

"**You only need to take the tonic a couple more times and everything we worked for will be accomplished."**

"**We?" She squeezed her eyes in pain and balled her hands in a fist.**

"**Does it really matter?" He grinned at her. "Now take the drink before I force it down your pretty little throat." **

"**No!" She growled and went to push him away when she saw him fly across from her and hit the wall. He laughed a very menacing laugh. She looked at her hand and then at him. **

"**You see it's working, doesn't it feel good, Gracey." He picked himself off the floor and she stood up and flung her hand at him. He threw up against the glass cabinet and broke everything in it. Grace took this opportunity towards the door. She tried to open it to find it stuck. She ran up the stairs the best she could. She ran into her room and slammed the door close and locked it. She ran to the house phone and hear no dial tone. She grabbed her cell and looked for Deans number. She put the phone to her ear and listened as it rung.**

"**Please, please, please…" She was staring at the door as she heard Tim taunting her coming up the stairs.**

"**Grace?" asked Dean picking up.**

"**Dean, please help, it's Tim. He's possessed. Oh my god, I don't know what's happening to me…"**

"**I'm on my way, calm down. I'll be there in ten minutes."**

"**Gracey…" Tim was tapping on the door taunting her. She started crying harder.**

"**I don't think I have ten minutes," she whispered and the door blew open. Grace dropped the phone and ran into the corner.**

"**Grace!" yelled Dean and looked at his phone. "Grace!"**

**Grace watched as Tim walked into the room. Dean could hear Grace scream. "Get away from me!" She tried using her powers from before or whatever they were and couldn't. It's as if he was amuned to them. He stumbled back when she tried again. He just smiled and punched her in the face. Grace fell back and blacked eyed. Tim looked at the phone and put it up to his ear.**

"**Hello, Dean."**

"**If you hurt her you son of a bitch, I swear to God…" Sam looked at Dean.**

"**Or what silly boy? You know as well as I, we won't hurt Grace. She's gonna be one of us, why hurt our own kind? During this time with the apocalypse here, we need as many of us as ever now. You know that Dean." There was silence from Dean and Sam was just staring at him. Tim laughed. "I thought so Dean, now, if you come here, you will see what has happened to Grace. I don't think you'll like it and survive." The phone went dead.**


	6. Help Me D Winchester Youre My Only Hope

Dean and Sam pulled up to the Graces townhouse. Dean wasted no time getting out of the car and going to the trunk. Sam got out and ran to the trunk. "Dean, Dean, wait," he said as Dean opened the trunk and took out everything he needed. "Dean, would you stop."

"No, Grace is in there, you didn't hear her Sam. She needs me, she needs our help."

"Dean you are going in there with your emotions running high. You don't have the right mind right now."

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. "Sam, you didn't hear her on the other end begging me for help. It just…it just reminded me of Hell. The souls I ripped apart begging me, pleading me. I just can't let her down, not again."

Sam nodded and grabbed the things he needed. They walked up to the house and tried opening the door. It was locked. "Do you feel that?" asked Dean.

"High electricity," said Sam and he put his hand out over the door. "It's all over even before you touch the door."

"Well, here goes for trying to be quiet." Dean kicked the door and it opened up. Him and Sam barged in and looked around. It seemed normal and calm. Dean looked up the stairs and nodded up. Sam nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Dean went up the stairs and the place started to look familiar, it was the place in his dream.

"Well, well, well Dean Winchester, should have known you would be coming back for her," said a demon coming out of one of the rooms. Dean looked to see a demon in one of rooms coming out.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm the bitch from the bar. Damien is not going to be too happy to see that you are here."

"Sorry, didn't notice without the other body. Where's Grace?"

She smiled. "She's in her room. I know she would really want to see you right now, but Damien would want to see you first."

"Dean!" yelled Sam. They heard thudding downstairs.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

The demon laughed. "Looks like the others found him first. Don't worry your pretty little head; you and Sam are supposed to be Grace's first kill." Dean looked at her weird and then got hit in the head and knocked unconscious.

Dean and Sam woke up in a dark room. They couldn't see anything. "Sam?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam and coughed. "So much for trying to save Grace. Now how are we going to save ourselves?"

"I'm thinking." They heard a door open and some light coming down the stairway. Someone turned the lights on and Sam and Dean blinked trying to get used to the light. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked up to see Damien, the woman demon and another man, probably a demon, walk towards them.

"Good you're awake," said Damien.

"Where's Grace?" asked Dean staring Damien in the eyes.

Damien smirked. "Oh, around, don't worry you'll be seeing her soon. Like Tara said you two will be her first. The ones you care about are the ones that die first."

They heard a scream from upstairs and the woman laughed. "I think she's awake."

Damien grinned and nodded towards Dean. Dean felt hands on his shoulders and pulled him up. He tried getting out of the grip but couldn't. The demon and Dean stopped at Damien. "I swear once I get out of these handcuffs I will kill you, you understand?! I will kill you." Dean growled and snarled as he went by and up the stairs.

Sam watched as Dean and the demon vanished from his sight. "Now what to do with you," said Damien.

"Let me play with him," said the woman. She ran her hand across his chest and then dug her nails into him.

"Now, now Tara, play nice. Remember who he is, we're not allowed to hurt him. Our father will be very angry with us." Tara pouted and then kissed Sam's cheek.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean got pushed Grace's room falling on his knees with the door slamming and locking behind him. Dean looked around to see Grace sitting on the one side of her bed, her back facing him. He saw her head in her hands and she was shaking.

"Grace," he said trying to stand up. His hands were still in handcuffs and it was difficult to move without his arms. He finally was able to get up and walk over to her. "Grace…are you ok?"

She lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at him. He was startled by her black eyes. She grinned at him. "Oh, I'm feeling good." She moved her hand and threw him against the wall. "Real good. How about you?"

"Come on Grace. This isn't you; you can fight this…nice outfit." Grace grinned and looked down at her. She noticed her black corset top and black leather pants. She also had black leather boots on. Her hair was straight and darker than before. "I knew you would like it." She grinned again and walked up to him. He started having déjà vu, his dream.

"Grace, you are still in there, I know you are. Fight it Grace." Dean saw her eyes flicker. "Answer me Grace, how many more times do you have to take the tonic before you're a demon?"

Grace frowned and looked at him. "Two more times." Dean felt the power around his neck let go.

"I promise to get you out of here."

Grace's eyes went black and she frowned even more. She grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "I am sick of your promises, Dean. Every time you promised something to me you broke it. You broke a lot of things." She stepped up and kissed him roughly on the lips. "I want you to hurt as much as I've been hurting for the last five-six years." She kissed him again and moved the hand that was on his neck to his hair and pulled at it roughly. She let go of his lips. The two were out of breath.

"Trust me baby," he said is a raspy voice, "I'm hurting."

She furrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the bed. His face turned into pain as he felt the handcuffs dig into his skin. "Ugh, that's going to leave a mark." She grabbed his shirt in his fist and pushed him harder on the bed. She sat on top of him straddling him and punched him in the face. He groaned in pain. "Grace, you don't want to do this, you don't want to kill me."

She punched him again. She felt tears falling down her eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted his head to hers. "I tried my best to hate you. To hate everything about you but I couldn't." Her eyes flickered again. Dean understood that he had to make her express emotion. Make her feel the love and pain that she has been hiding all these years to get her to change back.

She lifted her fist up again ready to punch him. He looked at it and then at her. "I knew how you felt Grace. I knew, I still know." He watched her fist as it stopped. He quickly glanced at her trying to figure her out. "I treated you in a way no one should be treated, but I did it out of…love." Grace lowered her fist. "You knew how I was brought up, I didn't know how to express my feelings towards you, but after these last years away from you, everything that I've been through, I know now that I love you Grace. I even knew back then, I just couldn't grasp the concept. I thought you would be my weakness. You know how they use our weaknesses against us."

Grace scowled at him. "Remember the time you came to visit me in the hospital a few years back after the bad car accident." She looked at him wondering how he knew. She snuck in after Sam and John left down the hall. "I was there Grace. I heard everything you said. You tried to will me back into my body. You held my hand and kissed my forehead. You felt me touch your arm. I know you did, I saw the look on your face after I touched you. Now, if you let me do the same, let me will you back into yours Grace. Please, I love you."

Grace's eyes flickered and she closed her eyes letting his collar go. She had her eyes closed for a while. "Grace?" he asked, doubt started to spread through his mind. Wondering if it worked. She opened her eyes and he saw her beautiful hazel ones staring at him. He let out a breath of relief and she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back and she let go.

"As much as I love this whole kinky handcuff thing, I don't think this is the right time," said Dean and he smiled at her. She grinned and got off him. He got off the bed and she picked the lock on the handcuffs. "Thanks." He rubbed his wrist and put the handcuffs in his pockets.

"Oh my God." He heard Grace and turned around to find her staring at herself in the mirror. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Hell, yes, but I think you look sexy," said Dean and he smiled at her.

She turned around squinting at him and smiled. "Don't look at me like that, where's Sam?"

"Basement…you know we can always save Tim, since he's only being possessed."

"No, you can't. Damien sent Tim to hell…"Grace sat on the bed. "It's my fault."

"No, no it's not." He kneeled in front of her. "None of this is. Now come on. Toughing up soldier, we need to free Sam, kill these demons and get the hell out of here…unless you'd like to stay."

She smiled at his little pep talk, so Dean. "You are kidding? There's nothing left here for me, you are stuck with me…plus, I know you can't live without me."

Dean got up and helped Grace up. "That's an understatement, I was sent to hell."

"What?" she asked.

"Right, we have a lot to talk about." He grimaced and looked around. "You don't happen to have anything in here that would ward off demons."

"Dean, I've been supernatural free for a few years, do you think I would?"

"Right…"

"I may still have some powers left…"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Powers?"

"Did you expect me to just have the black eyes, the sexy black outfit and the cocky attitude by just drinking the tonic? It was a telekinesis power."

"I guess that's how you threw me against the wall, uh, go ahead, try it." He was a little unsure about her using them; it was like Sam all over. She stood in front of the door and swung her hand. The door blew open and she backed up a little. "Whoa." That's all she heard from Dean. She turned around and smirked. "Comes in handy, I guess."

Her and Dean walked out of the room and hear running up the stairs. Grace swung her hand at them and they all fell back down the stairs. Dean and her ran down the stairs. Dean was about to run to the basement when Grace stopped him. "Wait," she said and opened the closet door. Dean looked in and saw all their weapons. He grinned. "How'd you…"

"I overheard them talking," she said grabbing the holy water from the duffel bag. Her and Dean walked towards the basement.

"Grace," said a voice behind them. Grace and Dean turned around, it was Damien. "You've been a very, very bad little girl."

"Dean, get to Sam…"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dean…"

"Listen to the little bitch."

Grace uncapped the bottle and threw some of the holy water at him. Damien screamed as it burned his skin and he fell to his knees. "No one calls me a bitch." She turned to Dean. "Get Sam." She turned back to Damien and he was getting back up. She heard Dean running down the stairs. She threw more holy water on him and then felt someone throw her towards the wall making her drop the bottle, it spilling out everywhere. She looked up to see that demon bitch standing over her.

"You know, I never thought we should have used you, weak minded by love." She walked over to Grace and looked back Damien who was getting back up. He had burns all over his body from the holy water. She looked back at Grace. "You know what I'm going to do; I'm going to skin you alive, piece by piece, layer by layer. Watch you scream in agony, and then break every bone in your body. How does that sound?"

Grace looked at the holy water spilled on the floor and had a thought. She looked up at Tara, the demon bitch, and smirked. "If I was going to kill someone, I wouldn't waste my time standing around talking about." Tara snarled at her and then Grace waved her hand making the water lift from the floor and onto Tara's face. She screamed. "I would just kill them."

Grace got up and felt herself flung against the counter. She screamed in pain. Then she felt something holding against her neck and she started choking. She looked to see Damien standing a few feet away from her. "I am very, very disappointed in you. Do you know how long I've been working on this?!" She felt a blow to her stomach. She groaned in pain and then felt a smack across her face. She felt blood start pouring from her cheek. She felt the thing against her neck again. "Do you know how long we've been waiting and you had to go and screw it up? Now I have to force the damn thing down your throat again, make you…"

There was a noise behind Damien. "No one is shoving anything down her throat except me," said Dean. He had the shot gun pointed at Damien's head. "I'll see you guys later." He opened his mouth and black smoke came out of his mouth, the same with Tara. The house started shaking and wind started picking up. Grace fell to the floor and Dean ran over and picked her up. They ran out the house and looked up to see all this black smoke leaving the roof of the house. Finally the skies cleared and Dean let Grace down. The three of them were breathing heavy.

"Everyone ok?" asked Dean.

Grace glared at him. "You're gonna be shoving something down my throat?"

Dean chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Uh, yeah, well, glad you're ok." He turned to Sam. "How about you?"

"Oh, just fine except for the damn scratches on my chest from that demon."

"Ah, well, demon likes it rough Sammy." He wiggled his eyebrows and walked to the trunk. Sam got in the passenger side and Grace walked over to Dean. He closed the trunk and turned to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His left hand rested on her face while his left rested on her waist. He kissed her back sliding his tongue in her mouth. They parted and Grace smiled, first smile in a long time. "Thank you, you saved my life."

"Well, I hope I get more than that for saving your life." He kissed her again. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

"Come on, chicks love the bad boy image." Grace laughed and felt him move his arms around her back and tightened them. He rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "Don't leave me again." It sounded more like a plea then a statement. "I promise not to."


End file.
